Nara Shikake
'Character First Name:' Shikake 'Character Last Name:' Nara 'IMVU Username:' NPC 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 24 'Date of Birth:' 8/04/177 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakurian 'Height:' 5'10" 'Weight:' 170 lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Friendly and considered one to often get into trouble as a kid make people who knew him to believe even as an adult that he will try something he shouldn't. Shikake enjoys relaxing and will take any time of down time to utterly become lazy and reserve himself to moments of action. Having trained in being a hunter nin most of his life has given him a hard time at understanding others in social interactions to the point of becoming confused when he uses more logical thinking in a situation and people don't understand it. He has come to see his life as nothing but the job of a very narrow amount of things. Guarding the Amekage, Protect the village, Help the young grow into excellent shinobi and caring for the heard of deer his family has cultivated for centuries. Because of the limited connection to socializing with others the darker concept of being a Hunter nin has seeped into his actions, he is ruthless to his enemies and marks and has also come to find pleasure in their execution. On the flip side because he doesn't have much skill in socialization the ones he does come to make connections to he will protect with his life. 'Behaviour:' 'Nindo: (optional)' ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) 'Summoning:' None 'Bloodline/Clan:' Nara Clan: It is known for its intelegence, their signature ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows, and the tending of deer which are prized for their antlers for medicinal use, which graze in a large area of the Nara clans forest. 'Ninja Class: ' Hunter Nin ''Supplimentery Nature: Yin Release 'Element One: '' '' Earth '''Element Two: None 'Weapon of choice:' Kama 'Strengths:' Intelegence, Chakara Manipulation, Bukijutsu 'Weaknesses:' Strength, Medical Jutsu, Kyujutsu 'Chakra color:' Dark Green 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: ANBU/Sage/Hunter Nin (80 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): '''6 (12) '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): '''8 (12) '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 4 (4) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): '2 (1) '''Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): '''2 (6) '''Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): '''2 (6) '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (8) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces):'' 10''' (20) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): ''Ninjato 1 (6)'' '''''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Wire String spool 1 (5) List the other weapons here: Total: 80 Scroll Inventory: '15 pieces possible ''Kama: 2 (10 pieces) Total Scroll Inventory: 10 Speed Strength '''Jutsu List: General Jutsu: Transformation Technique: E-Rank Clone Technique: E-Rank Body Replacement: E-Rank Rope Escape Technique: E-Rank Unsealing Technique: E-Rank Enclosing Technique: E-Rank Genjutsu: E-Rank One Thousand Years of Death: E-Rank Shadow Clone Technique: B-Rank Body Flicker: D-Rank Transparent Escape Technique: A-Rank Fighting style Skill: Silent Killing: D-Rank Clan Justu: Shadow Imitation Technique: C-Rank Shadow Sewing Technique: B-Rank Shadow Gathering Technique: A-Rank Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique: A-Rank Earth Jutsu: Earth Release: Double Suiside Decapitation Technique: D-Rank Earth Release: Rock Shelter: B-Rank Earth Release: Earth Style Wall: B-Rank Medical: General Skill: First Aid: E-Rank Kenjutsu: *Kenjutsu Tier I - Use of 1 sword - D Rank *Kenjutsu Tier II - Use of 2 swords - C Rank *Advanced Kenjutsu - Use of 3 swords - B Rank *Superior Kenjutsu - Use of 5 swords - A Rank Bukijutsu: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank Shuriken Jutsu: *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C *Advanced Shurikenjutsu '' - Able to throw 15 projectiles with accuracy - Rank B *Superior ''Shurikenjutsu - Able to throw 20 projectiles with accuracy - Rank A Fuinjutsu: *Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory - Rank D *Fuinjutsu Tier II - Access to 30 pieces of summonable Inventory - Rank C Chakra Manipulation/Flow: *Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank *Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Spesific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank *Legendary - The ability to use Chakra Element Flow to enhance weapons / S-rank Jutsu - S-rank 'Allies:' Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' Itsumo and Shikake: Help out on the Farm (Past Event) Summon Arc - 201 Collecting Ingredients 6/4/15 (*Clone* Mission) Start of a puppet 6/24/15 (*Clone* Casual) Body Flicker Training for Genis 10/9/15 (*Clone* Training) Walk in the park: Who is doing the walking is the question. 2/1/16 (Mission) 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''